Some Meague Meague
by graystripemkc
Summary: So I heard fluffy was tortured with Fluffred (Jared and Fluffy) so I took pity. Set after B&B that I still need to write. Y'all know what to do. R&R? It was originally suppose to be just for Fluffy but others wanted to see it so thats why it lacks some creativity. I posted something extra to from the JCB. I hope y'all like it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright alright don't hate me. I took your smut Fluffy and reformatted it to my taste.**_

_**So let's take this and set it after my B&B. This would be Teague's and Mina's relationship after all of that. So remember I'm having my B&B take after Fable. So this is another parallel universe where my JCB and the TLM did not happen. Make sense?**_

_**So idk your going to get a heads up. I know it's your baby's name but I'm having Jared's and Teague's name before the spilt be Jared. Remember the premise of my B&B is Teague and Jared becoming one person and coexisting within another, a journey of self discovery. Plus I have little references to the story in this.. And this was before any information came out in reign (if we did find out why Jared and Teague were split) but for the purpose of B&B, before the split it was Prince Jared. And then once the split; Jared and Teague.**_

* * *

><p>Nan yanked open her closet and examined her large selection of clothing.<p>

"Nan this SERIOUSLY isn't what you think it is!" Mina fell back on Nan's bed. She rubbed her hands against her face. She honestly didn't know what "tonight" was or going to be. She just...ugh...

She closed her eyes in defeat and settled into the bed. A pair of Blue eyes danced in her head. Mina was still amazed at what all happened. Her stay at Teague's castle mended the broken bond between Teague and Jared, and now they were one person again. She wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't been for the fact besides the physical changes such as his eye color, which now were a blue but were almost a grey, but now his whole personality was different, much to everyone's happiness.

Nan's outburst however distracted her from her thoughts.

"Mina you've got a crush, I'm so helping you win him over." Nan looked around in her walk in closet to find the perfect outfit. "Okay...stubborn...bad boy...what would he want to see you in?" Nan wondered aloud.

Mina couldn't believe her friend was trying to set her up with the Former Dark Prince. Not like she needed to win him over anyways. She already had the fae prince wrapped around her finger. Granted, she DID love him, but even when he was Teague, he locked her up and threw her in a dungeon in nothing but rags...yeah she didn't think she needed to necessarily concern herself with how she looked really in front of him to impress him anymore. Plus, Nan doesn't even know him, I mean she thinks she knows Jared, but not the side of him that made him Teague...what made him The Dark Prince. And it wasn't because of his jet black hair...

"Okay, put this on." Nan tossed a lacy red bra to Mina. She picked it up and made a sour face.

"Nan! No way am I wearing this." Mina eyed the thing.

"Well of course I'm not going to have you going over there in just a bra!" Nan offendedly put a hand on her hip. She tossed a pair of black combat boots over along with some really short ripped denim shorts.

"Nan!" Mina scolded her friend...the outfit wasn't her.

"Wear. Now." Nan gestured towards her stubborn friend and her new clothes.

Mina rolled her eyes, and began to tug at her shirt, but stopped. Why am I doing this? This isn't my style. She pulled her shirt back down and turned to look at Nan. Nan stared at her, "what? Aren't you going to put those on?"

Mina shook her head. "Nope!" She marched over to the closet, if I'm dong this. I'm doing it, in what I WANT to wear."

Nan's eyes went wide. She chucked though after a minute. "Since when did you tale charge?"

Ever since I was forced to be on top of Teague...the memory of that particular night came flooding back to her. She inwardly groaned at the memory of them having sex that night for the first time, at her own tipsy consent.

"Mina-"

"What-oh sorry. Ummm-" she looked at through her closet deciding what to wear. She didn't know what she would wear, but she knew when she found it, it would hit her like a ton of bricks. And in fact it did, or at least a shoe did.

"Ouch!"

She rubbed her head, picking up the shoe that fell. They were suede boots. Mina gasped, "these are cute!"

"Yeah they are!" Nan gasped eyeing them quickly scanning her closet. Mina eyed them and slowly sat on the bed, "what about that black mini dress you have. Nan have Mina a quizzical side look, but shrugged and got it. "It's not a dress Per se.."

"But it can act like one, and that grey knitted cardigan." Mina added. Mina had no idea what she was planning for but it was something.

Mina hesitantly stripped from her comfortable hoodie and jeans to her new outfit. The boots made a little heel clicks when she walked and the boots stretched all the way to right below her knee. The dress was long sleeve and cascaded down like a waterfall it was cut low, but the bra Nan gave her that extra lift she needed to make it sit right. It covered her ass and that's all she needed. She finally put on the too-big cardigan giving it the whole rolled-out-of-bed-but-still-sexy look. The heels with the dress defined her long legs. Nan had done her makeup earlier and hair too. Her hair was brushed and had some mouse in it. With black eyeliner, mascara, and a smokey eye. Mina had the look of comfy yet classy.

Mina wondered briefly if he would want to see her wearing this. Mina pushed the thought away

"Mina!" Nan squeaked. "You look amazing! And you came up with it yourself!"

Mina blushed heavily. "So you really think he'd like this?"

Nan Face palmed. "Duh!"

Mina smiled, "Well I should probably get going...thanks Nan!" Mina waved as she exited Nan's house. She pulled the Seam Ripper from her pocket and allowed it to transport her to the Fae Plane, where she appeared outside the door of Teague's study. She quietly opened the door and studied the room. The Prince was writing in his book and next to him, stood a golden pedestal for the story. Mina creeped up behind him, not attracting his attention, stepping on the balls of her shoe, tip toeing over to him.

"Hey you." She smiled

The Prince nearly jumped out of his chair, but tried to remain his calm and composed self.

"What is it, Mina?" He asked, irritated, without turning around. Mina frowned he only sounded like that when Teague was in control. Before Teague fell in love with her anyways.

Mina pouted, she wanted him to see her. "Oh I was just curious how my favorite Fae was doing." She chuckled rubbing his shoulders, the Prince sighed and turned around. Mina took advantage of this and sat down in his lap. She kept one hand on his shoulder, placing herself right between his legs with her exposed legs hanging took his right.

The Prince, for once, didn't have anything to say. All he could do was let his eyes absorb Mina. He raked over her body and he tried to remain in control.

"Nice outfit."

Mina laughed and traced his jaw with her finger. "I was hoping you'd like it."

His breath hitched a little bit at her directness, he hoped she hadn't noticed.

"You should never tempt a beast, my dear." He teased.

She smiled and shifted around on his lap a bit, purposely rubbing up against an area she knew would drive him crazy.

The Prince's face reddened a bit and he tried to shift Mina around so that she wasn't sitting right there...

"Oh! Don't be so stubborn." She was annoyed. She hadn't seen him in 3 months now. Now that she was back home. And that now technically as Teague he wasn't allowed to leave this plane. Even if he wasn't hell bent on destroying the world. Which had more or less put a cramp in their relationship. Mina began littering his jawline with feather light kisses. "You promised that tonight we would see each other. And that you would put away all princely duties." The Prince was trying so hard not to get distracted, and drag her to his bedroom, but she was making it so difficult!

"You forgot didn't you?" Mina stopped everything she was doing and stared at him.

"No!" He said defensively. Mina's eyes bore into him. "Ok!... I sorta of lost track of time!" He argued.

"Well! What do you want me to do? Jared you know the times I get to see you now are limited. So why can't you put this aside? Or is it that important you can't spend a few hours, or possibly an evening with me?"

"Mina, this isn't very appropriate. And I tried but things came up."

"When has that ever stopped you?" She smirked and reached a hand in between them and started stroking him through his pants. His arousal was now very apparent. His eyes flickered slightly, ready to give in. But then his face hardened. "No. Mina I have to get this done."

Mina's eyes narrowed in displeasure. But then a idea came to her head. "Fine. Why don't you just continue working..." She unlaced his pants and pulled him out and slowly stroked his length. "And I'll just keep you company."

The Prince was silent in partial shock. "Since when did you become a sex addict?" He chuckled lustily.

Mina smiled and began nibbling on his ear. "Since you've denied me the pleasure of feeling your member slide in and out of me." She whispered hotly nipping at his neck. "In and out.." As she said this she grabbed his member and rubbed him down. The Prince looked and everywhere thinking of everything else except of the gorgeous women in front of him. He needed some way to get her off of him or he swore she'd be the death of him.

"Well I can't really work on what I need to, with you on my lap, can I?" He was trying so hard to keep his breathing steady. "Come on it's going to take twice as long with you like this..."

Mina was peeved slightly. A mischievous look formed in her eyes as she got up and sat on the ground, placing her head right between his legs. The Prince was exasperated. Mina Grimm was apparently not going to give up.

He expected her to continue stroking him, but he felt her tongue slowly lick him from bottom to top. Which thank god she was one to not give up he thought blissfully. He looked down at her, eyes wide. She smiled and licked his tip in a circle. He titled his head back, enjoying the pleasure that her tongue was giving him. One that he had longed for about 3 months now. He lightly groaned as she put her lips around him and began bobbing her head, every once in a while pulling off completely with a pop. Oh fate, he wanted her. He wanted her all to himself.

"God, Mina..." He ran a hand through his hair.

She pressed her lips on his tip and sucked while wrapping her hands around his length, rotating, rather quickly. He felt his climax approaching, and was very thankful Fae didn't have to stop post-climax.

"Mina..." Her name coming out in a short ragged breath. "I'm gonna..." He didn't finish, as Mina began going even faster and with a loud groan, as he came into her mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips. Licking him clean, her tongue tenderly lapping his member. For her it was like a hypnotic trance, "and for who am I giving a blow job too today?" She whispered her mouth inches from his member. The rest of the world fading away. Except for her and her Prince. She chuckled he reminded her of Teague in that moment, the way he looked down upon her. The Prince was inwardly debating the whole situation. His inner monologue was interrupted by Mina nipping his inner thigh. She sucked in his skin and he was sure he'd have a bruise there later.

Mina looked up at him. Especially in what he did next. Mina thought.

"Please. Take me, now." She pleaded, trying to tempt him further.

His blue eyes shone with mischief, Mina grinned as he stood up dragged her from the room. She smiled as they entered his bedroom. He locked the door behind them.

He grabbed her arm and snatched her up quickly lifting her in the air slightly, nipping hotly at the area that Mina's boobs popped out of her dress. Mina's breath hitched, "who do you want me to be?" He whispered into her chest. Mina threw her head back her arms wrapped around him, "I want you to be who you want to be. Teague or Jared it doesn't matter who. I love both sides of you now..." She trailed off.

"Hmmmm how about I'll be the man I was before I was spilt in two.." He said in fake contemplation.

Mina cocked an eyebrow. "Changing it up?" She laughed.

"Yes because the things I plan on doing to you are more than what I would have done if I had been just Jared."

Mina writhed in anticipation. Prince Jared smirked.

Mina pulled him back towards the bed, passionately kissing him. Mina broke away looking up at him and saw his eyes full of lust and passion and love. But mainly passion and lust at the moment.

He kissed her hard and passionately on the lips and grabbed her breasts in his hands, eliciting a soft mewl from her.

"Mmmm Jared..." She moaned as he pulled away. He picked her up in his arms, smirking as he moved his mouth to her right breast. He sucked her and with his hand, he played with her other one, lightly pinching and mimicking the movements of his mouth. Her breathing steadily became heavier and she moaned. The Prince pulled away and attacked her lips again, this time pressing her against the bed post with him on top of her and Mina felt him his hard member against her. He Slid a hand in between them and rubbed against her most sensitive spot in circles.

"Eager, are we?" He chuckled smugly. Mina blushed but her embarrassment was forgotten when his hand began to move faster and she could feel herself approaching climax already again. She loudly moaned and whined as an orgasm ripped through her body. The Prince smirked seeing the pleasure he was causing her, pleasure he knew Brody nor anyone else could never give her.

"Mina..." He groaned. He pulled away, and pushed her onto the bed. He landed on top of her, Mina looked up at him.

"Love the outfit, but the clothes have to go." He whispered in her ear. He snapped his fingers and her outfit was gone. She blushed and caught the urge to cover herself. She leaned up towards him and pulled his shirt off over his head, his pants next to go. They soaked in the sight of each other for a moment. His abs and impossibly toned muscles, Mina's long legs, flat stomach, and chest. He leaned down and kissed a path from Mina's jaw, to her navel, making sure to linger on her breasts. She moaned her need for him stronger than the need for oxygen.

He licked her inner thigh, eliciting a shiver from Mina. He slowly moved up until he was ready to soothe the ache that that had formed between her legs. He slowly dragged his tongue across her and she loudly moaned. He inwardly smirked, Mina was wet. She was damn near soaking for him. He encircled his tongue around her nub and she nearly screamed with pleasure in response.

"Oh god Jared!" She moaned.

Encouraged and aroused further at her moaning, He inserted two fingers into her while pleasuring her with his mouth. Her moaning grew louder and she ran a hand through his dark black hair. Suddenly, she climaxed, covering his fingers in her juices. The Prince got up, chuckled, and licked his fingers.

Mina pulled him back on top of her and kissed him.

"Your majesty please..." She whined into his mouth, smiling at him. He laughed recalling the memory that she was referencing too from an earlier time they had sex together before she had to go back home.

He looked down at the beauty in his bed and decided he couldn't take much more teasing. He positioned himself in between her legs and she nodded in confirmation. He slowly entered her and he felt like he was in heaven. She was so wet and tight, the former dark prince had to use all of his self restraint from ramming into her. He allowed her a minute to adjust to him and then thrust into her. Mina moaned, begging him to go faster. She threw her head back and clawed at the sheets, screaming his name. He groaned and continued observing the immense pleasure he was bringing Mina. "Who are you right now as you are fucking me?" She panted breathing hard, clawing and wrapping her legs and arms around him. Oh god! She thought. She couldn't breathe as he thrusted into her.

He chuckled, "how about Teague." He growled playing her game.

Mina was having trouble concentrating. "Oh Teague-baby! Please!"

Already sensitive from her earlier orgasm, Mina felt her climax approaching, yet again. He felt this, and thrusted into her harder and faster.

"Teague!" She screamed as she climaxed. He felt her walls clench around him and soon he climaxed with her. They rode out the waves of pleasure before the Prince lied down next to her, trying to regulate his own breathing. Mina cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his chest.

"We should definitely not wait to do this again in three months." Mina sighed her whole body still on the high that he had ridden her too.

The Prince smirked. "I agree my dear." Kissing her head. "I agree."


	2. Sneak peak of the JCB

_**Just some proof that I have been working on the JCB, I'm wrapping up the chapter and sending it to Jo Jo soon hope y'all enjoy? Reign came out, I hope everyone loves it?**_

_**Love yall sorry its taking so long. I'm going tough some stuff right now.**_

* * *

><p>Savannah and her cronies had the top down playing whatever was playing on the local pop station. They were all jamming in their cars, laughing and smiling, as the suns rays shined down upon them.<p>

They all stopped the minute they heard someone pull to a stop next to them. they all turned around to see who it was. Mina and Nix rolled up in her moms car. Nix laughed as he turned up the radio, "I don't give a damn about my reputation!" Mina looked over at them, they immediately tore away their gazes, pretending to be focused on the road. Mina stared at them for a moment, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Nix laughed.

"Nothing."

Nix stared at her. "Don't look now but some plastic actually came to life and was staring at us." Nix looked over, and laughed. He shrugged, "Whatever." Mina smirked, and hit the gas the minute the light turned green. "Its a brand new generation...I don't give a damn about my reputation...oh no...not me!"

When she pulled into the parking lot of Kennedy, you could immediately see the hustle and bustle of commotion. "So today we're going on a field trip to the children's museum?" Nix asked. Mina nodded, "to see how writers and fairytales, myths and tall tales have affected our world." Mina said sarcastically. "The number one featured exhibit? My great great great grandfathers..." mina smirked. "OOOOOOooooo exciting!" Nix laughed, slamming the door shut. Mina closed the door and locked it.

"Mina! Nick!"

"Mr. Morgan," they said in union. "Meet over at the bus, I'm doing roll call there." He shouted, locking his own car. Nick gave him the thumbs up, letting lhim know they heard him. They walked onto the bus, where a bunch of his students had gathered. They walked by a column nick, noticed that they had started to hang up posters for the latest school musical. Mina took one look at the thing and ripped it off the wall.

"Hey!" some girl called out. Nix laughed, "Wanna try out that badly?" He joked. Mina glared at him, "What makes you say that?"

"Well i figured, since how violently you ripped that off the wall, either you have a personal vendetta against that column. Or you want no one to know about the play, since you secretly want to be Cinderella."

Mina glared, "you know I was once casted to be Cinderella."

"Really?" Nix asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my school science project, we were all growing pumpkins...mine was the largest one of them all. big enough to be a carriage." She growled.

Nix laughed.

"Before we head to the bus I need to go by the guidance counselors office." Mina nodded. They headed up to the office, where she waited outside the front office door.

Nix walked on and sat down, "Ms. Perky." The name tag read on her desk, she was tall and thin and had brown curly hair. she was wearing a pink business suit. She was leaning over her desk, typing into her outdated laptop.

She continued to type, "Im sorry ill be with you in a minute." He nodded looking back at Mina, who shrugged.

"So Nick? Here you go." She said smiling handing him a new schedule, "It doesn't say where you came from- Oh whoops. My bad," she reread his file, "Padua?" Nick nodded, must be the story at work again. "Awe well, Im sure you'll find Kennedy a lot like Padua. Same little ass wipes shit for brains everywhere!" As she said it something that amounted to a solid yet liquid light brown came flying at her window. She laughed, but kept on smiling. Nix was confused and a little grossed out...

"Excuse me- did you just? AM I in the right office?"

"Nope. Not any more. Scoot along kid." her smile vanished. "I have delquients to see and a novel to read. Bye! have a nice day!"

Nick quickly got out of his chair. Only to run into a small..pixie. she fluttered her wings impatiently.

"Ever! I see We're making our weekly visits, a ritual now."

"Only so we can have moments like these. Should I douse the lights?" she smiled deadly.

Nix crept out of there. "Jesus that was scary." He whispered, Mina laughed, "come on. We're going to miss the bus!" She pulled him back down the stairs.

"Next Time keep it in your pants!" they heard her call. "now scoot!" Ever stormed out of the office, glaring at Mina as she went.

"Who is that again?"

"Thats Ever.."

"Oh the pixie that hates you got it. And now me by association?"

"Probably." she shrugged as they continued making their way to the bus.

"SO! As were making our way to the bus. Im going to give you a quick tour of Padua, of what we see along the way. I just realized you never did get the full tour now did you?"...

_To be continued..._


End file.
